Das Leben eines Anderen
by CB27
Summary: Wie sieht die Welt aus, betrachtet durch die Augen eines Anderen? Was wäre wenn Harry und Draco in dem Körper des jeweils anderen stecken würde? Würden sie dann ihre Meinung über den andern ändern? Kapitel 4 ist da.
1. Kapitel 1

Titel:Das Leben eines Anderen Author: CB22  
Pairing: Harry/Draco Rating: PG13  
Category:Romance  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte. 

Da habe ich mir ja mal wieder viel Zeit gelassen. Es ist schon eine Weile her seit meiner letzten Veröffentlichung. Dafür gehe ich dieses Mal gleich mit zwei Geschichten an den Start (dass ist so bei Leuten, die sich nicht entscheiden können grins) Die eine habt ihr vor euch, die andere ist eine Harry/Snape Geschichte. Außerdem habe ich an meiner eigenen Homepage gearbeitet, auf die ich nicht nur meine Fanfics stelle sondern auch Fanart (natürlich auch Harry/Draco). Schluss mit dem Werbeblock und auf in eine neue Geschichte.

**Kapitel 1**

„50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor" bellte Snape und funkelte Harry dabei finster an „für inakzeptable Leistungen und Gefährdung von Mitschülern!"

„Aber, Sir ..."

„Potter, Sie glauben wohl nur weil das hier die letzte Stunde in diesem Schuljahr ist, brauchen Sie nicht mehr aufzupassen und können den Clown für Ihre Mitschüler mimen?!" das Gesicht des Zaubertränkelehrers hatte inzwischen die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate erreicht. „Mr Malfoy, Sie begeben sich umgehend auf die Krankenstation und Sie, Potter, beseitigen die Schweinerei, die Sie verursacht haben. Ohne Magie!" Mit einer dramatischen Wendung ging er in Richtung seines Büros, sein schwarzer Umhang wehte hinter ihm her. „Der Rest der Klasse kann gehen." Zischte er und mit einem Krachen fiel die schwere Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Im ersten Moment herrschte völlige Ruhe. Keiner verstand was passiert war. Doch dann kam ein hämisches Kichern von den Slytherins und sie verließen unter Johlen den Raum, Draco Malfoy voran.

„Dieser kleine, schleimige Bastard." Ron machte seinem Unmut Luft. Er kam gerade von seiner Mittagspause und wusste eigentlich gar nicht worum es ging, aber er machte seinem Unmut dennoch Luft.

„Ron!!" ermahnte ihn Hermine „Aber du hast Recht. Jeder im Raum hat gesehen, dass du den Unfall nicht verursacht haben kannst, Harry, einschließlich Snape, wette ich. Du standest viel zu weit weg."

Harry seufzte „Mich zu bestrafen, damit hatte Snape noch nie ein Problem. Ich glaube selbst wenn ich aus Hogwarts raus bin, wird er Gryffindor Punkte abziehen und behaupten ich wäre es gewesen. Warum musste ich auch unbedingt Zaubertränke fortführen? Ich hätte es abwählen sollen als ich die Chance dazu hatte." Er grinste in die Richtung seines rothaarigen Freundes, der sich nicht mehr mit Snape herumärgern musste.

„Weil dieses Fach notwendig ist für eine Ausbildung zum Auror, schon vergessen?" Hermine hatte mal wieder ihren besserwisserischen Tonfall eingestellt.

Natürlich hatte Harry es nicht vergessen, auch nicht wie er mit Hilfe seiner gescheiten Freundin und zig Nachhilfestunden die Prüfung in Zaubertränke vor einem Jahr, am Ende seines fünften Schuljahres, so bestanden hatte, dass Snape ihn als Schüler nicht ablehnen konnte. Gemeinsam hatten er und Hermine stundenlang im Mädchenklo der maulenden Myrthe geübt. Dort bestand nicht die geringste Gefahr, dass sie jemand erwischte.

„Ich wette es war dieser Kotzbrocken von einem Slytherin, Draco Malfoy!" brach es aus Ron heraus.

„Keine voreiligen Beschuldigungen, Ron. Wir haben keine Beweise." Doch das Gesicht des braunhaarigen Mädchens spiegelte wieder, dass sie genau das selbe gedacht hatte.

„Und wir werden es auch nie beweisen können, es sei denn Malfoy gesteht es. Aber da wird Voldemort eher wieder gut als dass dieser Fall eintritt" Harry seufzte ein weiteres Mal. „Ich werde das hier jetzt sauber machen und ihr geht schon mal in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftraum. Ihr müsst doch sicher noch packen."

„Was ist denn nun eigentlich passiert?" wollte Ron wissen.

Hermine zwickte ihn leicht in den Arm, was so viel hieß wie ‚Nicht jetzt! Ich erzähle es dir später.' „Ich habe schon gestern gepackt." antwortete Hermine an Harry gewand „aber ich könnte deinen Koffer packen."

Harry lächelte sie dankbar an und dann sah er zu wie seine Freunde den Raum verließen. Noch einmal tief Durchatmen und dann machte er sich an die Arbeit.

Snape hatte in dieser Zaubertrankstunde wieder einen Trank brauen lassen und Slytherins und Gryffindors paarweise zusammengestellt. Natürlich musste Harry mit seinem Erzfeind Draco Malfoy zusammenarbeiten. In letzter Zeit war es Harry immer unangenehm von dem blonden Jungen angestiert zu werden. Und jedes Mal wenn sie gemeinsam an einem Trank arbeiteten, beobachtete Draco jede seiner Handbewegungen. Auch dieses Mal war es so gewesen und Harry hätte einige Fehler gemacht, wenn der Slytherin ihn nicht darauf hingewiesen hätte. Natürlich mit einem gehässigen Grinsen. Am Ende musste der Trank dann noch umgerührt werden zusammen mit dem zugehörigen Spruch. Doch der Gryffindor bemerkte, dass er den Zauberstab an seinem Platz vergessen hatte und er wollte gehen und ihn holen. Er war gerade an seinem Tisch angekommen und empfing einen mitleidigen Blick seiner Freundin Hermine als er hinter sich den spitzen Schrei seines Partners hörte. Harry drehte sich um und sah wie Draco auf den Trank hinab starrte und mit dem Zauberstab herumfuchtelte. Der Junge der lebt schnappte sich seinen eigenen und rannte zum Ort des Geschehens. Der Trank hatte die Farbe gewechselt. Statt rot zu leuchten, kochte er in einem dunklen Blau. Wolken stiegen auf und die Flüssigkeit sprudelte immer stärker. Gerade wollte Harry Draco noch fragen was er eigentlich angestellt hatte, als es eine laute Explosion gab und der Trank herausspritzte. Der Slytherin schrie auf, es hatte ihn auf Umhang, Händen und im Gesicht getroffen. Harry bekam einige Spritzer am Hals ab und an den Händen. Zuerst befürchtete er sich zu verbrennen doch die Flüssigkeit war erstaunlich kühl, außerdem lösten sich die Flecken, als sie mit der Haut in Berührung kamen, fast augenblicklich auf. Sie kribbelten ein wenig, aber sonst geschah nichts. Nur Malfoy behielt einige Flecken, die auf seinen Umhang gelandet waren.

Harry konnte ein weiteres Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Immer noch war der Raum mit dicken blauen Schwaden verhangen und so öffnete er die Tür damit sie abziehen konnten. Der Kessel war nicht mehr zu retten. Er war auf ein Minimum zusammengeschmolzen und konnte nur noch entsorgt werden. Das Schwerste waren die Flecken auf dem Boden und dem Tisch. Sie waren wie eingebrannt.

Kurz vor Mitternacht war der Gryffindor mit seiner Arbeit fertig. Noch einmal betrachtete er seine Hände und betastete die Stell an seinem Hals doch es war nichts zu sehen und auch nichts was sich seltsam anfühlte. Er würde morgen mal beim Krankenflügel vorbeischauen und Pomfrey fragen ob sie bei Malfoy irgendwelche Schäden bemerkt habe. Natürlich nur die, welche von dem Trank verursacht worden waren.

Völlig fertig schleppte er sich in den Schlafraum, den er sich mit Ron, Dean, Seamus und Neville teilte. Auf seinem Bett lag etwas vom Abendbrot, das Ron ihm mitgebracht hatte und am Fußende des Bettes stand ein gepackter Koffer. Harry lächelte, er verschlang das Essen und ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen. Keine 5 Sekunden später war er eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Tag wurde er geweckt, weil die Sonne ihm direkt ins Gesicht schien und ihn blendete. Verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen. Verwundert versuchte er seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Hatte er gestern vergessen seine Vorhänge zuzuziehen? Und wie spät war es eigentlich, wenn die Sonne ihn blenden konnte. Erschreckt fuhr er hoch und blickte in das breite, grinsende Gesicht von

„...GOYLE?!" schrie er. Harry war jetzt hell wach und wischte sich einige blonde Strähnen aus den Augen.

Moment mal! Blond? Seit wann war er blond

„Hast du nicht gut geschlafen, Draco?" fragte Goyle.

Draco? Hat er mich gerade Draco genannte? Harry fiel vor Schreck rücklings aus dem Bett und landete unsanft auf dem Bettvorleger.

„AU!" schrie er, doch als er sich aufrichtete, saß er in seinem eigenen Bett im Gryffindorturm. Mit einem behänden Satz sprang er aus dem Bett und rannte zu den Waschräumen mit den großen Spiegeln. Zu seiner Erleichterung blickte ihm sein eigenes Gesicht aus dem Glas entgegen. Harry drehte einen Wasserhahn auf. Kaltes Wasser strömte hervor. Er hielt seinen Kopf darunter und hoffte ihn dadurch wieder klar zu bekommen.

‚Es muss ein Traum gewesen sein' dachte er bei sich ‚aber ein sehr realer.' Er fühlte immer noch den Schmerz an seinem Hinterteil, genau an der Stelle, mit der er auf dem harten Boden aufgekommen war als er aus Dracos Bett gefallen war.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und Wassertropfen spritzten in alle Richtungen. Sein schwarzes Haar stand in einem wilden Chaos ab. Als er in den Schlafsaal zurückkehrte, beschloss er sich nicht noch einmal hinzulegen, aus Angst noch einmal so einen seltsamen Traum zu haben. Stattdessen wollte er gleich zu Madam Pomfrey gehen und sie nach dem Trank fragen.

Schnell zog er sich an. Alle anderen schliefen noch und so verließ er auf Zehenspitzen den Raum. Die Flure lagen einsam da. Um diese frühe Zeit war noch keiner unterwegs. Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Tür zum Krankenflügel und trat ein.

„Hallo?"

„Oh, hallo Harry. Was führt dich zu so früher Stunde zu mir? Geht es dir nicht gut? Ist es die Narbe?" Madam Pomfrey war aus einem Nebenzimmer gewuselt gekommen. Besorgt sah sie Harry an und wies ihn an sich auf eines der Krankenbetten zu setzen.

„Nein, ... nein das ist es nicht. Ich wollte nur mal fragen ..." der Gryffindor wusste nicht recht was er sagen sollte. Nervös blickte er sich im Raum um. Außer ihnen war niemand im Krankenflügel.

„Ja?"

„Also gestern in Zaubertränke da gab es einen Unfall. Und ... und sie haben doch Draco Malfoy untersucht. Ich wollte wissen ..., konnten sie irgend etwas seltsames an ihm feststellen?"

„Etwas seltsames?"

„Irgendwelche Veränderungen, die von dem Trank verursacht worden sein könnten."

„Machst du dir Sorgen um Mister Malfoy?"

„NEIN! NEIN!" Harry wäre fast vor Schreck zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag aus dem Bett gefallen, obwohl er das erste Mal immer noch seiner Einbildung zuschrieb. „Es ist nur so, dass ich ebenfalls mit dem Trank in Berührung gekommen bin."

„Ach so. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen, an Mister Malfoy waren keine Veränderungen oder Schäden festzustellen. Wenn du willst, kann ich dich trotzdem untersuchen."

„Nein, ist schon OK. Ich muss jetzt eh in die Große Halle zum Frühstück und wenn Sie sagen, dass alles in Ordnung ist." Dann verabschiedete er sich noch und verließ den Krankenflügel. Es musste sich also wirklich um einen Traum gehandelt haben. ‚Ein sehr schmerzhafter Traum' fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Eigentlich war Harry hundemüde als er im Hogwarts-Express saß und dieser sich ruckend in Bewegung setzte, aber er wollte die letzten Stunden nicht mit Schlafen verbringen sondern mit seinen Freunden. Er würde sie für eine lange Zeit nicht sehen, denn wie jedes Jahr so auch dieses musste er die Ferien bei den Dursleys verbringen. Es graute ihm davor, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Vielleicht konnte er wenigstens die letzten Wochen bei Ron und seiner Familie im Fuchsbau bleiben.

„Wer spielt noch ne Runde Zaubererschach gegen mich?" fragte Ron in die Runde und obwohl Harry wusste wie aussichtslos ein Spiel gegen seinen Freund war, ließ er sich den Spaß nicht nehmen.

„Ron, auch deine Glückssträhne muss irgendwann abreißen." Witzelte er als er beobachtete wie die Figuren sich selbst in Position brachten.

„Was heißt hier Glück? Können, mein Lieber, Können! Du fängst an." Erwiderte sein Freund munter.

Ihr Spiel weckte schnell das Interesse ihrer Klassenkameraden. Und so entstanden schnell kleine Fanclubs, die den einen oder anderen anfeuerten. Das Abteil war gerammelt voll, es wurde gelacht und gejohlt.

Harry hatte lange nicht mehr ein solches Glücksgefühl verspürt. Er ließ sich von dem Gefühl mitreißen und lieferte dem rothaarigen Jungen ein spannendes Match.

„3875:0, oder so in etwa steht es jetzt." Ron grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Seine Wangen waren gerötet vom Spieleifer, doch auch Harry bemerkte, dass ihm sehr warm war und er beschloss ein wenig auf den Gang zu gehen. Die meisten seiner Klassenkameraden waren nach dem Ende der Partie zurück in ihre Abteile gegangen.

Er öffnete ein Fenster und der kühle Fahrtwind blies ihm entgegen. Es war angenehm. Noch ein wenig abkühlen, dann würde er zu seinen Freunden zurückgehen, Kürbiskuchen essen und „Snape explodiert"() spielen. Da hatte er wenigstens auch mal die Chance zu gewinnen. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln und er wollte schon das Fenster schließen als er plötzlich bemerkte, dass er beobachtet wurde. Erschrocken blickt er zur Seite und in das erstaunte Gesicht eines blonden Slytherin.

„Draco ....!" -falsch, falsch, falsch- „ich meine Malfoy!" sagte Harry finster.

Der blonde Junge verzog sein Gesicht zu seinem typischen fiesen Grinsen. „Ja, Potter. Lange nicht gesehen und trotzdem wiedererkannt."

„Was willst du hier?" Harry wendete sich Draco zu und ballte die Fäuste. Warum musste der auch noch seinen letzten Tag und die schöne Stimmung verderben. Aber er würde sich nicht einschüchtern lassen.

Malfoy verschränkte dir Arme vor der Brust. „Ich kann sein wo ich will. Der Gang ist nicht dein persönlicher Besitz."

Erst jetzt fiel dem Gryffindor auf, dass der Slytherin gar nicht in seiner üblichen Begleitung aufgetaucht war. „Wir sind heute aber mutig, Malfoy. Ganz ohne Anhang traust du dich in die Höhle der Löwen."

„Um mit dir fertig zu werden, brauche ich niemanden oder muss ich befürchten, dass du das Schlammblut und das Wiesel um Hilfe rufst."

„Verschwinde einfach, Malfoy!"

„Und wenn ich dazu gar keine Lust habe. Ich finde es nämlich gerade sehr amüsant."

„Mach was du willst!" Harry drehte sich zur Abteiltür um und wollte sie gerade öffnen als eine Hand nach ihm griff.

„Wer hat gesagt, dass du schon gehen kannst, Potter. Ich bin noch nicht fertig mi ...." weiter kam der Slytherin nicht. Beide Jungen erstarrten zur selben Zeit.

Plötzlich blickte Harry in sein eigenes, erstauntes Gesicht. „Was zur ...?" im gleichen Augenblick schlug er sich die Hände auf den Mund. Das war nicht seine Stimme. Sie klang fremd, sie klang nach...

„MALFOY!" Ron war auf den Gang getreten um nach seinem Freund zu sehen. Der Junge der lebt blickte verwirrt um sich, zuerst zu seinem rothaarigen Freund, dann zu dem blonden Slytherin, der immer noch seinen Arm festhielt.

Diesen Fakt bemerkte jetzt auch Draco und abrupt ließ er den Gryffindor los. „Mir wird es hier zu voll!" zischte er und verschwand in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war.

„Was war denn hier los?" jetzt gesellte sich auch Hermine dazu.

„Keine Ahnung. Hab nur geseh'n wie der Idiot von nem Malfoy Harry betatscht hat." schimpfte Ron.

„Aha! Ich verstehe." Das braunhaarige Mädchen begann mit einmal so seltsam zu grinsen, dann drehte sie sich zu Harry und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Der wurde knallrot im Gesicht. „So ist es gar nicht gewesen. Malfoy hat nur mal wieder Streit gesucht."

„Was denn sonst?" kicherte Hermine. Ron blickte nur verwirrt zwischen seinen beiden Freunden hin und her. Die drei ließen sich wieder in ihrem Abteil nieder.

„Jetzt haben wir dich wieder am Hals." Die Begrüßung der Dursleys war so freundlich ausgefallen wie immer. Harry hatte sein Gepäck im Kofferraum verstaut. Hedwigs Käfig hatte er sich auf den Schoß gestellt. „Achte gefälligst darauf, dass das Federvieh nicht die neuen Sitze einsaut!" bellte Onkel Vernon von vorne.

Der Junge der lebt blickte abwesend aus dem Fenster. Die Lichter von London zogen an ihm vorbei, Häuserzeilen, Parkanlagen, endlose Autoschlangen. Sein Onkel fluchte wegen dem dicken Verkehr, aber Harry hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Was war vorhin mit ihm geschehen? War es Halluzination gewesen? Warum hatte er mit Dracos Augen gesehen und mit Dracos Stimme gesprochen?

Und warum nenne ich Malfoy bei seinem Vornamen?

Er wusste genau worauf Hermine mit ihrem Grinsen hinaus wollte. Nur sie wusste bescheid. Nur sie kannte sein Geheimnis. Ein Geheimnis, das er noch nicht einmal Ron seinem besten Freund erzählt hatte. Am Anfang des Schuljahres hatten sie sich über seine Beziehung zu Cho Chang unterhalten. Hermine war verwundert gewesen, dass es ihn so kalt ließ, dass sie einen anderen Freund hatte und im Laufe ihres Gespräches war es ihr aber vor allem Harry selbst bewusst geworden, dass er nicht an Mädchen interessiert war.

„Los raus! Wir sind da." tönte es von vorn. Harry schnappte sich Hedwig und seinen Koffer und betrat hinter seinem Onkel das Haus. Tante Petunia schnarrte irgend etwas von wegen ‚Das Essen ist inzwischen kalt.' Doch der Gryffindor hatte eh keinen Hunger und so stapfte er auf sein Zimmer. Hedwigs Käfer stellte er auf einen kleinen Tisch und öffnete die Käfigtür. Als er auch das Fenster aufschloss, flatterte die Schneeeule durchs Zimmer und hinaus in die Nacht. Er ließ sich ins Bett fallen und überlegte ob er nicht einfach die nächsten 6 Wochen durchschlafen könnte.

Schon bald übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit und er schlief ein.

Tbc

War es wirklich nur Halluzination oder steckt mehr dahinter? Wie hat Draco den Moment erlebt und was bringt der nächste Morgen? Das und mehr erfahren wir im zweiten Kapitel. Bis bald

() ich weiß, dass das Spiel im Englischen „snap exploded" heißt und damit eher die Übersetzung im fünften Band zutrifft, aber ich find den kleinen Übersetzungsfehler der ersten Bände irgendwie witzig. (ja, ja! Mal wieder leicht zu begeistern. grins)


	2. Kapitel 2

Titel:Das Leben eines Anderen Author: CB23  
Pairing: Harry/Draco Rating: PG13  
Category:Romance  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte. 

Ich danke für sämtliche Reviews. Wenn ihr Lust habt, lest auch meine Geschichte „Nächtliche Erscheinungen" (HP/SS). Von der sind bereits zwei Kapitel erschienen und auch das nächste Kapitel, das ich schreiben werde, wird erst mal dazu sein. Aber nun viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel.

/ bedeutet Rückblick

Kapitel 2 

Draco hasste es bei Zeiten aufzustehen. Am liebsten blieb er den halben Vormittag im Bett liegen. Einfach noch ein wenig vor sich hin duseln. In Hogwarts war es ihm zuwider immer früh aufstehen zu müssen nur um pünktlich zum Frühstück zu erscheinen und dann zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde zu gehen.

Aber jetzt wo die Sommerferien begonnen hatten, brauchte er sich darüber nicht zu ärgern. Er konnte solange schlafen wie er wollte und das würde er auch reichlich ausnutzen. Noch einmal auf die andere Seite drehen. Es war auch noch viel zu dunkel um auch nur die große Zehe aus dem Bett zu strecken, geschweige denn den ganzen Körper.

Doch so recht einschlafen konnte er auch nicht und so verbrachte er die Zeit in einem leichten Halbschlaf. Viele Gedanken schwirrten ihm im Kopf herum. Es war auch einiges in den letzten Tagen geschehen. Dinge, die er immer noch nicht so voll und ganz begreifen konnte. Vor zwei Tagen beim Zaubertrankunterricht, da hatte es begonnen. Nein eigentlich schon viel früher, aber wann genau konnte Draco nicht mehr sagen.

/Seit einiger Zeit genoss er jede Stunde in der Snape ihn und Harry zusammen arbeiten ließ. Doch es war nicht die Möglichkeit dem Gryffindor eins auszuwischen, auf die er sich freute, sondern einfach nur die Gelegenheit, den Jungen der lebt zu beobachten. Draco mochte die Art wie Harry versuchte eine seiner schwarzen, widerspenstigen Strähnen zurückzustreichen und das ohne Erfolg, wie er sich leicht auf die Unterlippe biss, wenn er nervös war. Und das war er immer, wenn sie gemeinsam einen Trank brauen sollten. Es war fast so als würde er spüren, dass er beobachtet wurde./

/Genau so war es auch vor zwei Tagen gewesen. Draco musste arg aufpassen, dass der Gryffindor vor lauter Nervosität, nicht die falschen Zutaten dazu gab und ihren gesamten Kessel in die Luft jagte, sich selbst vielleicht gleich noch mit. So hatte der Slytherin kaum Gelegenheit den Anblick des schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu genießen. Doch dann als Harry seinen Zauberstab von seinem Platz holen wollte, konnte Draco nicht umhin der schlanken Gestalt seines Hausrivalen hinterher zu sehen. In Gedanken versunken bemerkte er erst zu spät, dass mit ihrem Trank etwas nicht stimmte./

Draco grummelte im Schlaf.

/Dann war ihnen die gesamte Brühe um die Ohren geflogen. Snape hatte mal wieder nur Potter bestraft, obwohl Draco genau wusste, dass der Junge der lebt es unmöglich gewesen sein konnte. Schließlich hatte er ihn ja die ganze Zeit beobachtet und nicht einen Augenblick aus den Augen gelassen. Aber vor den Slytherins wollte er das nicht zugeben. So war er in gespielter Heiterkeit mit seinen Freunden aus dem Raum gezogen./

/Madam Pomfrey hatte ihn einigen Tests unterzogen, konnte aber nichts feststellen. Erleichtert war er zum Abendessen in die Große Halle gegangen um dann festzustellen, dass Harry an diesem Tag nicht mehr erschien. Dabei hätte er ihn gern noch einmal gesehen vor den langen Ferien. Nun würde er Harry für geraume Zeit nicht zu Gesicht bekommen./

/Er war zu Bett gegangen und in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen. Draco konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern wovon er eigentlich geträumt hatte, nur hatte er beim Aufwachen kurzzeitig das Gefühl, dass sein Bettzeug in den Farben rot Gold gehalten war und nicht in seinem Slytherin-Grün. Sofort war er hell wach gewesen, doch zu seiner Verwunderung saß er neben seinem Bett auf dem Bettvorleger und Goyle stand vor ihm, ungläubig auf ihn hinabsehend./

Noch einmal kurz blinzeln. Nein, es war immer noch dunkel. Er brauchte noch lange nicht aufstehen. Da konnte er sich weiter seinen Gedanken hingeben.

/Als der Hogwarts Express sich ruckend in Bewegung setzte, verließ er das Abteil seiner Freunde unter einem Vorwand und begab sich auf die Suche nach Harry. Es war nicht schwer gewesen den Waggon der Gryffindors zu finden. Man musste nur dem lauten Gelächter nachgehen. Draco blieb am Enden des Ganges stehen und sah wie aus einem Abteil einige Schüler herausgeströmt kamen. Er vernahm Wortfetzen wie „Ich wusste doch gleich, dass Ron wieder gewinnt", „hatte keine Chance" und „zwischenzeitlich sah es gar nicht schlecht aus für Harry"./

/Einen Augenblick lang fragte sich Draco was er eigentlich hier verloren hatte, doch dann trat der Junge der lebt aus dem Abteil in den Gang und stellte sich ans offene Fenster. Der Slytherin konnte nicht anders als einfach nur dazustehen und zuzusehen wie der Fahrtwind, der durch das offene Fenster blies, mit den schwarzen Strähnen spielte. Ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Harrys Gesicht und Draco musste zugeben, dass er noch nie etwas Schöneres gesehen hatte. Er war unfähig sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Das einzige, das er tun konnte, war den anderen Jungen anzustarren ohne ein Gefühl von Raum und Zeit./

/Doch dann bemerkte Harry ihn und der Moment war verflogen./

/ „Draco... ich meine Malfoy!" der Slytherin blinzelte kurz. Hatte sein Gegenüber ihn wirklich gerade beim Vornamen genannt oder hatte er sich das nur eingebildet? Aber er konnte keinen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwenden. Schon schlich sich das fiese Grinsen auf sein Gesicht, als hätte es sich dort für alle Zeiten festgesetzt. Genau der Gesichtsausdruck, der von einem Slytherin erwartet wurde. Der von einem Malfoy erwartet wurde. Auch das folgende Wortgefecht war gewohnt und wurde regelrecht erwartet./

/Nur zog sich Harry, für Dracos Geschmack, viel zu früh aus ihrem kleinen „Kampf" zurück. Nein, er wollte es nicht schon vorbei sein lassen. Der blonde Junge griff nach dem Arm des anderen und plötzlich sah er sich selbst, als würde er in einen Spiegel schauen. Dann sprach sein Spiegelbild auch noch ohne dass er selbst den Mund bewegte „Was zur ..?" Es war seine Stimme und dann auch wieder nicht. Was war hier los? Das Öffnen der Abteiltür ließ ihn Zusammenfahren. Er bemerkte, dass er immer noch Harry mit seiner Hand festhielt. Als hätte Draco sich an etwas verbrannt, ließ er los. ‚Nichts wie weg' dachte der Slytherin und rannte davon./

/Ein Untergebener seines Vaters hatte ihn vom Bahnhof abgeholt. Lucius selbst hatte keine Zeit gehabt und auch Dracos Mutter ging lieber zu einer Freundin zu Tee als ihren Sohn zu begrüßen. So stand der blonde Slytherin schon bald in den Mauern des Malfoy Anwesens, das still und verlassen war./

‚Wie immer' dachte Draco, aber das machte ihm nichts aus. So konnte er wenigstens machen was er wollte. Wenn erst mal sein Vater wieder zu Hause war... Der Junge zitterte leicht bei dem Gedanken. Auch dieses Jahr hatte er es nicht geschafft die Granger bezüglich des Notendurchschnitts zu überholen. „Wie auch, da müsste man ein Übermensch sein." Lucius würde wieder wahnsinnig wütend werden.

Der Slytherin zog sich seine Decke über den Kopf. Wenn sein Vater sich schon immer so über seine Noten aufregte, wie würde er erst reagieren, wenn er von seiner Schwärmerei für Harry Potter erfuhr? Daran wollte er gar nicht erst denken. Lucius Malfoy würde ausflippen, wenn er je Wind davon bekäme. Er würde Draco verstoßen, wenn nicht noch schlimmer.

Der Junge fror. Die Decke, die ihn bedeckte war verrutscht und sein linkes Bein schaute heraus. Mit beiden Füßen versuchte er nach dem Eckzipfel der Decke zu angeln.

„Au!" ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen kleinen Zeh. Er war mit seinem Fuß gegen die untere Bettkante gestoßen. Aber wie konnte das sein? Sein Bett war viermal größer als das in Hogwarts. War er in der Nacht soweit herumgerollt. Außerdem hatte er schon seit einigen Minuten das Gefühl, das eine Feder ihn unangenehm in die Seite stach. Doch er besaß doch seidenes Bettzeug, dass noch so mit einem Zauber belegt war, dass keine der Daunenfedern herausrutschen konnten. Nein, wie Seide fühlte sich diese Decke auch nicht an. Eher wie gewöhnliche Baumwolle.

‚Aber es riecht gut.' Dachte Draco. Der Geruch kam ihm bekannt vor, aber woher?

„Harry" ja der Junge der lebt hatte den selben angenehmen Geruch. Immer wenn er neben dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor in Zaubertränke gesessen hatte, konnte Draco es riechen. Es roch nach den vielen Stunden die Harry im Freien verbrachte. Nach Wiesen und Sonne. Draco verkroch sich noch ein wenig mehr in der Decke.

Plötzlich durchdrang ein markerschütternder Schrei die Stille. Es war die Stimme einer Frau, doch in einer Tonlage, die Draco für unmöglich gehalten hatte. Er riss die Augen auf und blickte in die Finsternis. Was war das gewesen? Dann folgte ein weiterer Schrei gepaart mit dem kräftigen Hämmern gegen die Zimmertür.

„HARRY! STEH AUF, HARRY! Mach gefälligst das Frühstück!"

Draco war jetzt hellwach. Hatte die Frau gerade Harry gerufen?

„Verschwinde!" rief Draco durch die geschlossene Tür. Er hatte keine Lust jetzt schon aufzustehen und wer immer da vor seiner Tür herumkrakeelte, sollte auf der Stelle machen das er davon kam. Doch kaum war das Wort über seine Lippen gekommen, schlug er sich die Hände vor den Mund. Das war nicht seine Stimme gewesen. Das war die Stimme seines Erzrivalen, Harry Potters.

Die Frau vor der Tür begann in einer noch höheren Tonlage zu keifen: „Was fällt dir ein so mit mir zu reden, du undankbarer, nichtsnutziger Bengel! Vernon!" er hörte wie sie sich von der Tür entfernte und dabei nach jemandem namens Vernon schrie.

Mit einem Satz war Draco aus seinem Bett. Er blickte sich in dem Raum um. Nein, das war garantiert nicht sein Zimmer. Im Vergleich zu seinem Zimmer im Malfoy Anwesen war dieser Raum gerade zu winzig. Es war dunkel und staubig. Überall lagen kaputte Gegenstände herum, wobei Draco nicht einmal von der Hälfte der Sachen sagen konnte, um was es sich handelte.

„Wahrscheinlich Muggelkram."

Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf einen Koffer, der geöffnet etwa einen Meter vom Bett entfernt auf dem Boden stand. In ihm stapelten sich Bücher und Umhänge mit dem Hogwarts Zeichen darauf. Ein Besen lehnte neben dem Koffer an der Wand und der blonde Junge konnte nicht anders als nach diesem zu greifen.

‚Ein Feuerblitz' sanft strich er mit seinen Fingern über den Schriftzug. Draco kannte nur einen in Hogwarts, der so einen Besen besaß. „Harry" flüsterte er. Plötzlich raschelte es über ihm und eine Schneeeule kam zum offenen Fenster herein geflogen. Sie drehte eine Runde im Zimmer und ließ sich dann auf dem Käfig in der gegenüber liegenden Zimmerecke nieder.

Nun war es Draco entgültig klar. Er brauchte keine weiteren Beweise mehr. Das war das Zimmer von Harry Potter. Doch wie kam er hier her und wo war Harry. Er durchquerte den Raum um den weißen Vogel ein wenig näher zu betrachten, als sein Blick an einem zerbrochenen Spiegel an der Wand hängen blieb. Zwei smaragd-grüne Augen sahen ihm durch eine runde Brille entgegen. Sein Gesicht wurde umrahmt von wilden, schwarzen Haaren. Er griff nach einer Strähne und sie waren dunkel wie die Nacht. Der Slytherin wich von seinem Spiegelbild zurück und ließ sich auf das Bett sinken.

Er versuchte zu begreifen was eigentlich geschehen war und wie er in diese Situation geraten konnte. Doch es blieb ihm keine Zeit. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und schlug krachend gegen die Wand. Die Katzenklappe schwang quietschend hin und her. Den gesamten Türrahmen nahm ein sehr fetter Mann ein, dessen Gesicht unnatürlich rot war. Seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und seine Hände an beiden Seiten zu Fäusten geballt.

„Bursche!" schnaubte der dicke Mann „Wie kannst du es wagen so mit deiner Tante zu sprechen." Draco sah jetzt, dass hinter dem Mann noch eine Frau stand, die ein Gesicht machte als hätte sie gerade in eine Zitrone gebissen. Das waren also die Muggelverwandten, bei denen Harry lebte. Er wusste nicht viel. Nur einige Male hatte er belauscht wie Harry sie gegenüber dem Wiesel und der Granger erwähnt hatte.

Der Slytherin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Es war ihm völlig zuwider sich mit irgendwelchen Muggeln auseinander setzen zu müssen. „Ich spreche mit ihr wie ich will" sagte er herablassend.

Es herrschte Ruhe im Raum, doch Draco spürte wie sich eine unheimliche Spannung aufbaute, die jeden Moment zu entladen drohte. Instinktiv griff er neben das Kissen und berührte dabei etwas längliches. ‚Auch Harry lagert seinen Zauberstab direkt neben dem Kissen' dachte er. Seine Hand schloss sich fest um das Holz.

„Dir ist es auf dieser Bekloppten Schule wohl zu gut gegangen!" schrie der dicke Mann und kam ins Zimmer gestampft. „Aber die Flausen werden wir dir schon wieder austreiben! Mal sehen wie dir der Aufenthalt in diesem Zimmer für den Rest des Sommers schmeckt."

Blitzschnell erhob Draco den Zauberstab und deutete auf das runde, rote Gesicht vor ihm. „Komm mir nicht zu nahe, Muggel!" zischte er.

„Das darfst du nicht!" kreischte die Frau. Sie stand noch immer zwischen Tür und Angeln. Neben ihr war die runde Fratze eines blonden, dicken Jungen erschienen „ja, dann werfen sie dich von dieser Schuler voller Irrer!" quiekte er.

Dracos Gesicht verzog sich zu seinem typischen Grinsen. „Ich bin volljährig und damit darf ich Zaubern wann ich will!" und mit Genugtuung sah er, wie aus allen Gesichtern die Farbe wich. „Macht das ihr raus kommt!" rief er zu ihnen und als sie voller Panik hinaus gestürmt waren, schloss er die Tür hinter ihnen und versiegelte sie mit einem Zauber.

Diese Verwandten von Harry wussten nicht einmal wann ihr Neffe Geburtstag hatte. Harry war noch nicht volljährig, aber er, Draco, war bereits 17 und zählte nun nicht mehr als Minderjähriger.

Doch eines war Draco fürs erste klar geworden. Er musste von hier verschwinden. In diesen Haus wollte er keine Minute länger bleiben. Abgesehen davon, dass es Muggel waren, fand er diese Familie einfach nur furchtbar. Wie hatte es Harry nur so lange ausgehalten, ohne denen einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche auf den Hals zu hetzen.

Schnell nahm er einen der Umhänge aus dem Koffer und zog ihn sich an. Dann winkte er Hedwig zu „Willst du mit mir kommen, deinen Herren suchen?" Die Schneeeule klackerte mit dem Schnabel und kam zu ihm herüber geflogen. Sie ließ sich auf seiner Schulter nieder und nachdem der Junge einmal sanft über ihren Kopf gestrichen hatte, schmiegte sie sich behaglich an ihn.

Nachdem er den Feuerblitz an sich genommen hatte, öffnete er die Tür mit einer Bewegung des Zauberstabs. Der Gang lag völlig verlassen vor ihm. Er stieg die Treppe hinunter und verließ das Haus durch den Vordereingang. Den Zauberstab steckte Draco in eine der Taschen des Umhangs. Es war immer noch sehr früh und niemand war auf der Straße zu sehen. So konnte er ohne Bedenken den Besen besteigen und schon bald erhob er sich in die Lüfte.

Sein Ziel war Draco inzwischen klar geworden. Wenn er hier im Körper von Harry Potter steckte, dann musste dieser in seinem Körper im Malfoy Anwesen sein. Er sollte sich beeilen bevor sein Vater dahinter kam und den Jungen der (noch) lebt direkt zu Voldemort verfrachtete.

Mit diesem Gedanken ließ der blonde Junge den Lingusterweg hinter sich. Kühler Wind blies ihm ins Gesicht als er davon sauste.

Tbc

Im nächsten Kapitel erwacht Harry im Malfoy Anwesen und macht eine erstaunliche Entdeckung. Lucius und Severus im Doppelpack. Wird einem von beiden der Unterschied auffallen? Und wenn ja, was passiert dann mit Harry? Im nächsten Kapitel geht es weiter.


	3. Kapitel 3

Titel:Das Leben eines Anderen Author: CB23   
Pairing: Harry/Draco Rating: PG13   
Category:Romance   
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte. 

Hier ist wieder ein weiteres Kapitel zu meiner derzeitigen Harry/Draco Story. Falls euch die Geschichte gefällt, lest bitte auch meine Harry/Snape Fanfiction. Zu der gibt es bis jetzt auch drei Kapitel. Ansonsten danke ich allen, die mir ein Review schreiben. Über konstruktive Kritik freue ich mich immer. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Kapitel 3 

Harry wurde geweckt, weil ihm die Sonne ins Gesicht schien. Er musste leicht grinsen, denn er hatte sehr gut geschlafen und noch dazu einen wunderschönen Traum gehabt. Ein ihm bekannter blonder Slytherin war auch darin aufgetaucht. Aber wie kam er dazu ausgerechnet von Draco zu träumen und dann auch noch so etwas. Er wurde jetzt noch rot, wenn er daran dachte. Außerdem brauchte er dringend eine kalte Dusche. Harry war auch froh, dass Tante Petunia heute mal darauf verzichtet zu haben schien, ihn schon in aller Herrgottsfrühe zu drangsalieren. Vielleicht wurde es heute noch ein richtig schöner Tag.

Ob er es wagen konnte ins Bad zu gehen? Angestrengt lauschte er auf Geräusche, doch das ganze Haus lag ruhig da. Waren die Dursleys weggefahren ohne ihn wieder zu Mrs Figg zu schicken? Das würde ihn doch sehr wundern. Mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung strich er sich einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Seine Brille saß nicht mehr auf seiner Nase, dabei war er sich sicher, dass er gestern über einem Buch eingeschlafen war und sie vorher nicht abgelegt hatte. Harry tastete im Halbschlaf nach allen Seiten auf der Suche nach dem metallenen Gestell. Zu seiner Verwunderung stieß er in keine Richtung an seine Bettkanten an. Das Bett schien über Nacht gigantische Ausmaße angenommen zu haben.

Wo war er? Erschrocken fuhr er hoch. Sofort fiel ihm auf, dass er seine Umgebung auch ohne seine Brille scharf erkennen konnte. Doch schon im nächsten Moment stellte er fest, dass er sich in einem völlig fremden Zimmer befand.

Das Bett in dem er lag, war mindestens vier Mal so groß, wie das im Ligusterweg. Auch waren die Decken und Kissen mit weichen Seidenbezügen bezogen. Alle in grün gehalten. Slytheringrün. Genau wie die schweren Vorhänge zu beiden Seiten des riesigen Fensters, durch das die Sonnenstrahlen fielen. Große Schränke standen an der gegenüber liegenden Wand, ein Schreibtisch war direkt ans Fenster gerückt und über einen Stuhl hing ein schwarzer Umhang mit dem Emblem der Hogwarts Schule. In Regalen standen seltsame Geräte und Fläschchen mit Flüssigkeiten in den verschiedensten Farben. Bücher reihten sich sorgsam Rücken an Rücken und in einer Ecke des Zimmers stand ein glänzender Nimbus 2001.

Plötzlich zog ein großer Spiegel in einem silbernen Rahmen seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Harry kroch aus dem Bett und tapste leicht benommen hinüber um dann mit einem leisen Schrei wieder zwei Schritte zurück zu weichen. Das Gesicht, das ihm entgegen blickte, war ihm nicht unbekannt, allerdings war es auch nicht sein eigenes. Vorsichtig betastete er seine rechte Wange. Das Spiegelbild tat es ihm gleich.

"Das ist nicht möglich." War das alles noch Teil seines Traums von letzter Nacht?

"Was ist nicht möglich, mein Lieber?" erwiderte das Spiegelbild "Noch schöner zu sein. Da hast du recht, mein Lieber. Das ist nicht möglich."

Harry strich einige seiner blonden Strähnen zurück. Was war hier los? Warum sah er wie Draco aus? Auf keine der Fragen kannte er eine Antwort, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich im Malfoy Anwesen befand und er so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden sollte.

Aber nicht im Pyjama. Also musste er dringend etwas zum Anziehen finden. Harry riss die Türen eines der Schränke auf und sah sich einer großen Anzahl an Umhängen gegenüber. Die Farbe war ihm total egal. So griff er sich einfach einen heraus und warf ihn auf das Bett. Auf der Suche nach einer Hose und einem T-Shirt öffnete er weitere Schränke, in denen sich aber nur noch mehr Umhänge befanden. Dem Gryffindor schwirrte schon der Kopf. Wie konnte man nur so viele Klamotten haben.

Schließlich fand er noch eine schwarze, eng geschnittene Hose und in der Schublade einer Kommode ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Als er Letzteres heraus zog, sah er Fotos, die direkt darunter gelegen hatten. Es waren magische Fotos weshalb die Personen darauf sich auch bewegten.

Fassungslos starrte Harry auf die Bilder. Ausnahmslos auf allen war er zu sehen. Manchmal mit Hermine und Ron im Hintergrund, auf manchen er alleine. Der Gryffindor untersuchte die Fotos genauer. Vielleicht fand er irgendwo Einstiche von Dart Pfeilen oder Brandflecken von Zauberflüchen. Irgend ein Hinweis, dass Malfoy diese Bilder hatte um seine Wut auf Harry an ihnen auszulassen. Alles andere wäre doch abwegig und total schräg.

Nichts. Der schwarzhaarige Junge fand nichts, nur knappe Bemerkungen auf der Rückseite wann die jeweiligen Aufnahmen gemacht worden waren. 'fünftes Schuljahr - Mai - am See' las Harry auf einem Bild, das ihn schlafend an einen Baum gelehnt zeigte. Das Buch über Zaubertränke lag aufgeschlagen in seinem Schoß. Das war kurz vor den ZAG Prüfungen gewesen.

Der Junge der lebt ließ sich aufs Bett sinken. Warum hatte Draco all diese Fotos von ihm? Es konnte doch unmöglich sein, dass ... Harry wagte es nicht den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Warum er nicht daran denken wollte? Weil allein schon der Gedanke in ihm ein Gefühl der Hoffnung aufsteigen ließ. Hoffnung? Hoffnung, dass Draco ihn nicht hasste, so wie er es all die Jahre vorgegeben hatte?

'Hör auf damit' ermahnte sich Harry selbst 'diese Gedanken führen dich im Augenblick nirgendwo hin. Du musst erst einmal von hier abhauen und jemanden finden, der dir helfen kann.' Schnell schlüpfte er in die Klamotten, die er heraus gesucht hatte. Die Fotos ließ er auf dem Bett liegen.

Was ihm jetzt noch fehlte, war ein Zauberstab. Auch wenn er noch nicht volljährig war, so wollte er sich doch verteidigen können. Schon gar in einem Haus voller potenzieller Todesser.

Dracos Zauberstab musste doch auch hier irgendwo herumliegen. Doch bei so vielen Schränken und Kommoden konnte es eine halbe Ewigkeit dauern ehe er ihn fand. Also wenn es sein Zauberstab wäre, würde er ihn direkt neben seinem Kopfkissen in Reichweite liegen lassen. Immer mit einem Angriff rechnend. Ein flüchtiger Blick und seine blaugrauen Augen blieben an einem schmalen Gegenstand hängen, der rechts von den weichen Kissen lag. Schnell griff er danach.

'Und jetzt nichts wie weg.'

Harry legte sein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte angespannt auf irgendwelche Geräusche. Als er nichts hören könnte, drückte er die Klinke herunter und zwängte sich hinaus. Was gäbe er nicht dafür, jetzt seinen Tarnumhang zu haben.

Der Gang war dunkel und verlassen. Wie in Hogwarts hingen auch hier an den Wänden große Ölgemälde, die in ihren Rahmen vor sich hin schnarchten. Am Ende des Flurs sah Harry ein helles Licht, auf das er jetzt zu schlich in der Hoffnung dort den Ausgang zu finden.

Ein Blick um die Ecke am Ende des Gangs verriet ihm, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte. Von hier aus kam man in einen großen Raum zu dessen linker und rechter Seite eine Treppe in einem Bogen in die Eingangshalle führte. Harry konnte sogar schon die Tür sehen, die ihn in die 'Freiheit' entlassen würde.

"Was machst du da, Draco?" der Gryffindor wirbelte herum um im nächsten Moment zur Salzsäule zu erstarren. Womit hatte er so viel Pech auf einmal verdient? Vor ihm stand Lucius Malfoy und sah ihn mit seinen stahlblauen Augen fragend an. Und als wäre das nicht genug tauchte neben dem blonden Mann noch ein Mann im schwarzen Umhang auf.

'Snape' Harry riss die Augen auf. Die wildesten Gedanken rasten ihm durch den Kopf doch keiner davon konnte ihm aus dieser Situation helfen. "Äh ..." 'Das klang jetzt sehr intelligent, Harry.' "Ich wollte gerade zum Frühstück gehen" Der Gryffindor hoffte, dass die Schweißperlen, die sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet hatten, nicht zu sehen waren. Dass Snape ihn skeptisch musterte, war nicht gerade hilfreich.

"So früh. Ich hatte nicht vor Mittag mit dir gerechnet" Lucius trat an ihm vorbei "Das Frühstück ist vorbei, jetzt musst du bis zum Mittag warten." Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass er leicht aufatmete, immerhin hatte er die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten. Dann drehte sich der blonde Mann blitzschnell um und schien den Gryffindor mit seinem durchdringenden Blick regelrecht fest zu nageln. "Ach Draco, ich würde gerne deine Noten sehen. Ich hoffe doch sie sind dieses Mal besser als die von dem Schlammblut. Wenn nicht.." spielerisch schwang er seinen Zauberstab vor Harrys Nase. Der Junge der lebt konnte sogar Funken an der Spitze sehen. Würde Lucius seinem eigenen Sohn einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen? Wenn ja, wunderte es ihn nicht mehr, dass Draco ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab neben das Kissen legte. Ein letztes gehässiges Grinsen von Malfoy Senior, dann ließ er seinen Sohn stehen.

"Lucius, ich möchte mit Draco noch die Aufgaben in Zaubertränke für das nächste Schuljahr besprechen. Könntest du schon einmal vorgehen?" Snape hatte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, die dem Jungen vorkam wie eine Schraubzwinge. Es gab kein Entkommen. Der Gryffindor versuchte in den Augen des Zaubertränkemeister zu erkennen, ob er etwas ahnte. Doch dieser fixierte Lucius und ließ sich nichts anmerken.

"OK, Severus, du weißt wo du mich findest." Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung steckte der blonde Mann seinen Zauberstab weg und stolzierte von dannen.

Snape, dessen Hand immer noch auf der Schulter des Jungen der lebt ruhte, deutete ihm dass sie in Dracos Zimmer gehen sollten. Da Harry seiner eigenen Stimme nicht recht vertrauen wollte, nickte er nur leicht. Beide betraten den Raum.

Der Gryffindor wich zurück und stellte sich ans Fenster. Vielleicht sollte er es wagen und springen. Im Augenblick schien das seine einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit zu sein. Allerdings bestand bei der Höhe schon die Gefahr, dass er sich einige Knochen brach und wer weiß ob Snape überhaupt etwas ahnte. Möglicherweise wollte er Draco nur einige Tipps zu dem Aufsatz geben. Schließlich war der blonde Slytherin sein Lieblingsschüler.

Harry war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass auch Snape bisher nichts gesagt hatte. Und so fuhr er erschrocken herum als eine tiefe Stimme zu ihm sprach "Diese Fotos solltest du nicht deinen Vater sehen lassen, Draco" Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke war ans Bett herangetreten und über die verstreuten Bilder gebeugt.

Mit einem Satz war Harry bei Snape und versuchte sämtliche Bilder mit einmal zusammen zu raffen. Doch zu spät, der schwarzhaarige Mann hielt bereits ein Bild in der Hand und musterte es mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Ausgerechnet das Bild am See.

Die restlichen Fotos stopfte Harry schnell wieder in die Schublade in der er sie gefunden hatte. Sein Blick huschte kurz zur geschlossenen Tür. Er schätzte seine Chancen ab, es vor Snape bis zur Tür zu schaffen und dann aus diesem Haus zu fliehen. Sie waren gleich Null.

Plötzlich spürte er jemanden dicht hinter ihm stehen. Er wirbelte herum. Snape hielt ihm das Foto entgegen doch in seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich keinerlei Emotionen wieder. "Potter?"

"Äh,.. Professor?" Harry konnte nicht weiter zurückweichen, da ihm schon die Kommode in den Rücken drückte. Bei dem Wort 'Professor' hatte sich der Ausdruck seines Gegenüber kurz verfinstert und der Gryffindor hatte das ungute Gefühl einen Fehler gemacht zu haben.

"Warum ausgerechnet Potter?"

Harry konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Was sollte er auch anderes tun. Er wusste ja selbst nicht warum Draco Bilder von ihm neben seinen T-Shirts in einer Schublade aufbewahrte.

Ein Grinsen umspielte Snapes Mund. "Er hat zwar keine Ahnung von Zaubertränken, aber sein Aussehen ist ganz annehmbar." Harry glaubte, dass ihm bald die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen würden so ungläubig wie er schaute. Hatte er sich verhört oder wurde er gerade von seinem verhasstesten Lehrer bezüglich seines Aussehens gelobt. Doch ihm blieb keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn der schwarzhaarige Mann beugte sich noch näher zu ihm.

Die schwarzen Augen schienen sich in seinen Geist zu bohren. Und ehe Harry bemerkte was vor sich ging, war es schon zu spät. "Legilimens" Der Gryffindor war wieder im Zaubertrankunterricht und sah zu wie der Trank explodierte. Er spielte Zauberer Schach gegen Ron, seine Begegnung mit Draco im Zug und dann erwachte er als der blonde Slytherin in dessen Bett und Zimmer.

Schließlich klärten sich seine Gedanken wieder und er blickte in des Gesicht seines Lehrers. Snape wusste Bescheid. Panik breitete sich rasend schnell in seinem gesamten Körper aus.

"Wie ist das passiert? Potter" zischte Snape.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Prof..." noch ehe er den Satz beendet hatte, wurde es schwarz um Harry und der blonde Junge fiel bewusstlos in die Arme des älteren Zauberers.

Es vergingen nur einige Sekunden dann schlug Draco die Augen wieder auf. Seine Finger vergruben sich in dem vielen schwarzen Stoff von Snapes Umhang. "Harry" ein Flehen lag in seiner Stimme "bitte, Onkel Severus, Harry ist in Gefahr."

Tbc

Das war es mal wieder. Im nächsten Kapitel geht es weiter. Harry und Draco haben fürs erste wieder ihren eigenen Körper. Fragt sich nur wie lange. Snape wird in das Geheimnis eingeweiht. Wird er ihnen helfen können? Wie reagiert Draco darauf, dass Harry seine Fotos gesehen hat? Dann bis demnächst.


	4. Kapitel 4

Titel:Das Leben eines Anderen Author: CB23   
Pairing: Harry/Draco Rating: PG13   
Category:Romance 

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Nachdem ich endlich meine Prüfung (eine Stunde – mündlich – brrr) hinter mir hatte, habe ich mich richtig gefreut wieder weiterschreiben zu können. Ich war auch begeistert von den Reviews, besonders die konstruktive Kritik von Amunet fand ich sehr gut und habe mir die Anmerkungen zu Herzen genommen. Es wäre schön deine Meinung zu diesem Kapitel zu erfahren.

Als nächstes schreibe ich das fünfte Kapitel zu meiner Harry/Snape Geschichte „Nächtliche Erscheinungen" (ein weinig Reklame in eigener Sache). Aber erst einmal viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Kapitel 4 

„Nun beruhige dich erst einmal, Draco" Snape half dem Jungen auf die Beine und führte ihn zum Bett. Draco ließ sich darauf nieder, hielt aber weiter an dem Umhang seines Lehrers fest. „Erzähl mir genau was passiert ist und was Potter mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hat." Mit seinen schwarzen Augen musterte Snape den Slytherin.

„Ich ... ich weiß auch nicht genau was passiert ist ... oder wie" Draco begegnete dem Blick des älteren Zauberers. „es begann" einen Augenblick hielt er inne „ja es begann vor zwei Tagen in der Zaubertränkestunde."

„In Zaubertränke?"

„Ja, als der Trank explodiert ist. Harry und ich sind damit in Berührung gekommen."

„Aber Madam Pomfrey hat dich doch untersucht und nichts feststellen können." Snape tat so als hätte er nicht mitbekommen, dass der blonde Junge Potter nun schon zum zweiten Mal bei seinem Vornamen genannt hatte. Darüber würde er später mit ihm sprechen.

„Ich weiß, aber seitdem gab es immer so kurze Augenblicke in denen ich das Gefühl hatte, nicht mehr in meinem eigenen Körper zu sein. Allerdings waren sie so kurz, dass ich sie als Einbildung abgetan habe. Aber dann heute früh" Draco fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine blonden Haare. „war ich dort."

„Wo warst du?" Snape drängte ihn sanft weiterzuerzählen.

„In Harrys Zimmer. Zimmer ist das falsche Wort. Es sah eher wie eine Abstellkammer aus. Lauter Plunder. Und dann kamen noch diese schrecklichen Leute, die Verwandten von Harry und macht einen totalen Aufriss. Da habe ich mir seinen Feuerblitz geschnappt und bin abgehauen. Ich dachte mir, das Beste ist..."

„...hier her zu kommen?" Snape vollendete den Satz für ihn. „Potter auf diese Weise in die Hände deines Vaters und somit auch in die Hände des Dunklen Lords zu spielen? Damit dürfte dir die vorzeitige Aufnahme in die Reihen der Totesser sicher sein."

Bei diesen Worten wurde Draco noch blasser als er sowieso schon war. „Aber ... aber das wollte ich doch gar nicht. Das... das war nicht meine Absicht." Stammelte er vor sich hin. Dann schrak er zusammen und blickte ängstlich zu Snape, der ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick musterte. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass sein Lehrer für Zaubertränke auch den Totessern angehörte. Würde Snape ihn jetzt zu seinem Vater schaffen. Und was noch schlimmer war. Was würde nun mit Harry werden?

„Wenn das nicht deine Absicht gewesen ist, dann war es aber keine gute Idee Harry Potter, auch wenn du gerade in seinem Körper stecktest, hier her bringen zu wollen. In dieses Haus." Die Worte schlugen ein wie ein Blitz. Dracos Hand erschlaffte und er ließ Snapes Umhang los. Nun packte der Zaubertränke Meister seinerseits den Jungen bei den Schultern. „Was hast du getan, Draco?" Er schüttelte ihn leicht, weil der Junge drohte wegzutreten. „Wo ist er?"

„Ich wollte gerade im Garten landen, wo mich keiner sieht und dann... dann ist mir schwarz vor Augen geworden und ich bin hier zu mir gekommen."

Snape richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Schnell, wir müssen ihn finden bevor es ein anderer tut." Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei der Tür. Draco blickte ihn ungläubig an. Dann raffte er sich auf und folgte ihm. Wollte der ältere Zauberer ihnen wirklich helfen? Auch wenn er ein Untergebener vom Dunklen Lord war. Aber der Slytherin hatte keine andere Wahl als Severus zu vertrauen. Unbemerkt gingen sie durch das Haus und durch die Hintertür in den Garten.

Es war ein weites, gut gepflegtes Grundstück mit vielen Sträuchern, Hecken und Bäumen. Draco deutete in Richtung einer hohen Hecke, die zur Zeit in voller Blüte stand. Mit einem Blick zum Haus vergewisserten sie sich, dass niemand gerade zum Fenster hinaus sah, bevor sie hinüber liefen.

„Hier irgendwo" die Verzweiflung in der Stimme des Slytherin wurde immer stärker. „Ich bin mir ganz sicher" Beinahe wäre er über etwas am Boden gestolpert. Draco winkte Snape zu sich und die beiden beugten sich über dir regungslose Gestalt. Dort lag Harry in der einen Hand hielt er sich noch an seinem Besen fest. In Gesicht, an Händen und Beinen hatte er Schürfwunden, die darauf hin deuteten, dass seine Landung nicht besonders sanft gewesen sein musste. Seine schneeweiße Eule Hedwig saß neben ihm im Gras und sah besorgt zu ihrem Herrn. Sie kniff ihm leicht in die Wange doch Harry reagierte nicht.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Draco kleinlaut. Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, dass er den Schlamassel hier zu verantworten hatte.

„Erst einmal sollten wir seine Wunden versorgen und dazu müssen wir ihn auf dein Zimmer bringen." Mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs ließ der ältere Zauberer den bewusstlosen Gryffindor in der Luft schweben. Draco nahm den Besen an sich. Dann strich er der Schneeeule durch das Gefieder und brachte sie dazu sich auf seiner Schulter nieder zu lassen. Nun ging er voran in Richtung Haus. Er musste aufpassen, dass sie nicht gesehen wurden. Doch immer wieder drehte er sich nach seinem ehemaligen Erzrivalen um.

‚Wer sagt hier etwas von „ehemaliger"?' Hatte es Sinn mit seiner inneren Stimme jetzt darüber zu diskutieren. Wahrscheinlich eher nicht. Draco warf einen Blick durch die Hintertür ins Haus um festzustellen, dass niemand in der Nähe war. Irgendwie hatten sie es nach einiger Zeit dann bis in sein Zimmer geschafft und Harry ins Bett gelegt. Dieser regte sich noch immer nicht. Hedwig hatte sich auf einer schönen Stehlampe nieder gelassen und begutachtete das Szenario aufmerksam.

„So weit so gut. Und nun?" Wieder sah der Slytherin seinen Hausleiter fragend an.

„Ich bin zwar nicht Madam Pomfrey, aber ich werde sehen was ich tun kann." Wieder schwang Snape seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einige Worte, die Draco nicht verstand. Der schwarzhaarige Junge im Bett zuckte kurz zusammen, wurde jedoch nicht wach. „So, die Selbstheilungskräfte sind angeregt. Der Rest liegt jetzt bei Potter und seinem Willen. Doch wie heißt es so schön in einem Muggel Sprichwort, Unkraut vergeht nicht." Snape ließ die Arme sinken und schritt rasch zur Tür.

„Wo gehst du hin?"

„Zu deinem Vater. Er wird sich schon wundern wo ich solange bleibe. Außerdem sollte ich versuchen ihn von diesem Raum fern zu halten."

„Und was soll ich jetzt machen? Mit ihm?" Draco nickte zu der schlafenden Gestalt in seinem Bett.

„Du könntest einige seiner größeren Wunden verbinden." Mit diesen Worten öffnete Snape die Tür, dann drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Und sag mir bescheid sobald er aufwacht." Dann verließ er den Raum und ließ Draco mit Harry allein zurück.

„Wunden verbinden? Der hat gut reden. Wie soll ich denn das machen?" Wenn er sich als Kind mal verletzt hatte, kam immer eine Medihexe zu ihnen aufs Anwesen und verarztete ihn, aber das war nun schon eine Weile her und er konnte sich nicht recht an den richtigen Spruch erinnern. Doch wozu besaß er so viele Bücher. In einem musste sich ein passender Spruch finden lassen.

Draco durchstöberte die Buchreihen, bis er auf eines stieß mit dem Titel „Das kleine Alphabet der Hexenheilkunst". Das klang doch schon einmal vielversprechend. Er blätterte hierhin und dahin. Dann fand er einen Spruch zum Bandagieren.

Mit dem aufgeschlagen Buch in der einen Hand und dem gezückten Zauberstab in der anderen Hand schritt er zum Bett hinüber. Ein Blick auf die Zauberformel sagte ihm, dass es nicht leicht werden würde, aber schließlich war er ein Malfoy und scheute keine Herausforderung. Doch als er gerade mit seinem Zauberstab ausholen wollte, regte sich die Gestalt im Bett.

„Was ist los?"

Vor Schreck verfehlte Draco sein Ziel und verpasste seiner Tischlampe einen Verband. Hedwig stieß einen Schrei aus. „Potter, sei still! Ich muss mich konzentrieren." Er holte erneut mit seinem Stab aus.

„Malfoy!" Harrys panischer Blick wanderte von Draco, der immer noch den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte zu der Lampe, die aussah wie eine ägyptische Mumie in Miniaturform. „Was hast du vor?"

„Wonach sieht es denn aus, Potter?"

„Nach irgend welchen kranken Fesselspielchen."

„Was!" Draco ließ abrupt den Zauberstab sinken und wich einige Schritte zurück. Außerdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Wangen einen leichten Rotschimmer annahmen. „Warum sollte ich ausgerechnet mit dir ...?" Der Slytherin bemühte sich seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen.

„Warum hast du sonst den Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet? Nein, sag es nicht! Ist das wieder so ein toller Plan von Lord Voldem ..." mit einem Satz war Draco bei Harry und presste seine Hand auf dessen Mund, so dass nur noch ein undeutliches Gebrummel zu hören war.

„Weißt du eigentlich wo du bist?" zischte er dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu.

Dieser stieß den Slytherin von sich. „Ja, im Haus eines Totessers."

„Genau, Potter. Und du tust gut daran den Namen des Dunklen Lords hier nicht auszusprechen." Zum wiederholten Male hob er den Zauberstab. „Jetzt lass mich endlich dir helfen" sagte er barsch.

Das Wort „helfen" aus Malfoys Mund zu hören, ließ Harry vor Erstaunen verstummen. Allerdings traute er der ganzen Sache immer noch nicht recht und zog die Decke so hoch wie es nur ging.

„Nun stell dich nicht so an, Potter! Es wird nicht weh tun. Denke ich" Ein Lichtblitz schoss aus der Stabspitze und plötzlich fühlte Harry wie etwas an seinen Beinen und Armen empor kroch. Weißer Stoff schlang sich um seine verwundeten Gliedmaßen. Ein leichtes Zwicken hier und da. Als es vorbei war, fühlte es sich sehr angenehm an. Der Gryffindor betrachtete die perfekten Verbände an seinen Armen. Besser hätte Poppy es auch nicht hinbekommen, dachte er. Aber das würde er Malfoy nicht sagen.

„Da... Danke!" brachte er hervor. Draco tat den Dank mit einer leichten Handbewegung ab. „Wieso hilfst du mir?"

„Weil wir im gleichen Boot sitzen." Harry blickte ihn ratlos an so dass der blonde Slytherin nur die Augen verdrehen konnte. „Was hast du heute früh gesehen als du wach geworden bist? Oder genauer gesagt, wo bist du heute früh gewesen?"

Mit einmal riss der schwarzhaarige Junge die Augen auf. Ihm schien auf einmal alles wieder einzufallen. „Hier. Ich war hier. In diesem Bett bin ich aufgewacht." Dann blickte er zu dem Slytherin hinüber und betastete anschließend sein eigenes Gesicht. Eine seiner schwarzen Strähnen gab ihm dann entgültig Bestätigung. „Ich bin wieder ich!"

„Die Erkenntnis des Tages! Wir sind heute mal wieder schnell von Begriff, Potter." Und wieder das typische Malfoy Grinsen. Harry ärgerte sich schon dass er überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte. „Ach übrigens, schöne Grüße von deinen Verwandten. Wobei ich mir nicht so sicher bin wie herzlich sie dich beim nächsten Mal empfangen werden."

Zu Dracos großer Überraschung zuckte Harry nur leicht mit den Schultern. „Ist mir egal. Bald bin ich volljährig und dann brauche ich nie wieder zu denen." Der Gryffindor richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den blonden Jungen. „OK, Mr ich-weiß-bescheid-was-hier-abgeht, dann sag mir mal was mit uns los ist und was wir jetzt machen sollen."

„Da du wach bist, werde ich Onkel Severus holen."

„Snape?"

„Ja. Er hat gesagt, dass ich ihm bescheid sagen soll, sobald du das Bewusstsein wieder erlangst."

„Snape weiß, dass ich hier bin?" sofort versuchte Harry aus dem Bett aufzustehen. Wenn sein verhasstester Lehrer hier her kommen wollte, würde er nicht länger bleiben. Für ihn war Snape immer noch ein potenzieller Totesser, Orden des Phönix hin oder her. Doch scheinbar hatten die Bandagen um seine Beine sich miteinander verknotet und so stolperte er über die Bettkante und landete unsanft mit dem Gesicht voran auf dem Vorleger.

„Bleib wo du bist, Potter!" befahl Draco, dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich und Harry hörte den Riegel zuschnappen.

Der Gryffindor fluchte leise in sich hinein. Wie war er nur wieder in diese Situation geraten? Mit Mühe rappelte er sich hoch. Er wollte die Bandagen um seine Knöchel lösen doch sie ließen sich kein bisschen lockern. Als nächstes versuchte er mit kleinen Sprüngen zu seinem Feuerblitz zu gelangen. Dieser lehnte gegen eine Kommode gegenüber dem Bett. Hedwig beobachtete das ganze Schauspiel mit wachsendem Interesse von ihrer Stehlampe aus.

‚Nur noch ein Stück' dachte Harry. Gerade als er die Hand nach seinem Besen ausstrecken wollte, kam er ins Straucheln. Im letzten Moment fing er sich noch ab indem er sich mit aller Kraft an der Kommode fest krampfte. Da fiel ihm ein Foto ins Auge. Das Foto auf dem er schlafend zu sehen war. Daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. Und wieder schoss ihm die Frage durch den Kopf, warum Draco so ein Bild von ihm hatte. Ohne zu wissen weshalb, steckte er das Foto in eine Tasche. Als er jedoch auch noch nach seinem Feuerblitz greifen wollte, ging die Tür auf und Draco betrat den Raum.

„Gefällt es dir hier nicht, Potter? Oder warum willst du uns so schnell schon wieder verlassen?" spöttelte der blonde Slytherin als er sah wie Harry, bemüht das Gleichgewicht zu halten, sich auf seinem Besen abstützte.

„Die Gesellschaft war schon angenehmer" gab der Gryffindor bissig zurück.

„Draco, ich würde an deiner Stelle aufpassen." Snape stand im Türrahmen „ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier ist am gefährlichsten, besonders wenn es sich dabei um einen Löwen handelt." Harry spürte deutlich, dass sein Zaubertränkelehrer die Situation in der er sich befand sehr genoss.

„Wo ist mein Zauberstab?" knurrte Harry.

„Meinst du diesen, Potter?" Snape zog einen länglichen Gegenstand aus seinem Umhang hervor „den brauchst du im Augenblick nicht. Wir wollen uns doch nur ein bisschen unterhalten. Warum setzen du dich nicht?" Der älterer Zauberer holte aus und plötzlich fühlte Harry wie er in die Luft gehoben wurde, durch den Raum flog und auf das riesige Bett plumpste. Dann wandte Snape sich an Draco „Wann ist das Phänomen des Körpertausches das erste Mal aufgetreten?"

Der Slytherin zog die Stirn in Falten. „Ich glaube es war gestern im Zug. Aber nur für einen kurzen Augenblick."

„Nein" kam es von dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen auf dem Bett, der sich langsam hochgerappelt hatte. „Gestern früh beim Aufwachen habe ich es das erste Mal bemerkt. Zum frühen morgen das Gesicht von Goyle zu sehen, so was vergisst man nicht. Aber auch das war nur sehr kurz. Einige Sekunden höchstens."

„Also ist dieses Phänomen inzwischen schon dreimal aufgetreten?" die beiden Jungen nickten. „Und sie meinen, dass es auf den Trank zurückzuführen ist?" wieder gleichzeitiges Nicken.

Plötzlich wirbelte Snape herum, schritt auf das Bett zu und beugte sich zu Harry hinab, der erschrocken zurückwich. „Was haben sie mit dem Trank getan, Potter?" blaffte er ihn an. Der Gryffindor war sprachlos.

Doch bevor er den Mund aufmachen konnte, meldete Draco sich zu Wort „Er hat nichts gemacht, Onkel Severus. Ich habe jegliche Fehler seinerseits verhindert und zu dem Zeitpunkt als Potter den Tisch verließ, hatte der Trank noch die korrekte Farbe und Konsistenz."

Snape richtete sich wieder auf, funkelte Harry jedoch immer noch gefährlich an. „Ein Trank explodiert nicht von alleine. Wie also konnte es dazu kommen, wenn nicht durch Potters Schuld?"

„Jemand muss etwas in unseren Trank getan haben als ich gerade nicht hingesehen habe." Draco dachte nach „In der Stunde, wer saß da vor uns?"

„Außerdem ist die Frage: Wurde die Zutat hinzugefügt nur um den Trank zu verderben oder mit der direkten Absicht, dass ihr die Körper tauschen solltet?" es folgte bedächtiges Schweigen.

„Wenn Letzteres zutrifft, wer hat etwas davon wenn ich mit Harry den Körper tausche?"

„Müsste nicht die Hauptfrage sein, wie wir das Ganze wieder rückgängig machen?" Harry blickte zu Snape und Draco hinüber. Und zu seiner großen Überraschung nickten beide zustimmend.

Tbc

Das war es schon wieder. Weiter geht es mit der Suche nach Antworten auf die am Ende gestellten Fragen. Ich habe schon einige Ideen, freue mich aber auch von euch vielleicht den ein oder anderen Vorschlag zu hören. Snape bringt Harry zu dessen eigener Sicherheit zu den Weasleys. Was passiert, wenn er und Draco wieder die Körper tauschen? Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.


End file.
